Dying For You
by ayjaydee
Summary: Amita loses the one person she truly loves. Warning! Character death


**Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.**

As Amita sat in the waiting room at the hospital, she couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened. What _should_ have happened.

_I was the one who should have gotten hit by that bullet, not Charlie._ The scene kept playing over and over in her head like a broken record. She wanted it to go away so it wouldn't torment her anymore. But it still persisted. She closed her eyes and thought about Charlie. She wanted him next to her.

Music floated above her and she allowed it to relax her as she listened to the words.

**When I see your smile,**

_**Tears roll down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong **_

_**I have figured out **_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks as soon as she heard those words. They were for her and Charlie. _He's always been the one for me. No matter how much we fought it in the past._

**I will never let you fall**

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Amita almost choked on her tears as she recalled a conversation between them at a time that was hard for her.

"I will always be there for you Amita," he had said. "No matter what happens, I won't let you down. Even if it means dying for you."

Oh, please God; don't let him go to heaven because of me. I don't want him to leave me, even if he said he'd die for me, just don't let him go.

**Seasons are changing**

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer **_

_**And nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

It had taken them so long to realize that they belonged together. None of this would have happened if she had listened to Don.

Don. He probably thought it was all his fault. She looked around her. He was sitting across from her with a blank face. Alan was sitting beside him with his head in his hands.

It had taken place right outside the FBI building. Don had warned her that the killer they were tracking was gunning for her and she made the mistake of stepping outside with Charlie to have a quiet discussion.

She heard the gun go off and Charlie had immediately stepped in front of her. She remembered his body hitting hers, bringing them both down on the ground. She remembered seeing the red stain spread across Charlie's chest. Then she had seen Don come bursting out the door only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of his younger brother covered in blood.

She couldn't stop this flow of images from going off in her mind.

**I will never let you fall**

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**You're my true love**_

_**My whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

Don't die Charlie. I need you.

**Cause I'm here**

_**For you**_

_**Please don't walk away and **_

_**Please tell me you'll stay**_

Don't walk away from us. Stay with us.

**Use me as you will**

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

"Mr. Eppes?" Alan stood up.

"Yes?"

"I sorry Mr. Eppes. We couldn't…"

Alan crumpled back into his chair with a sob. Don sat rigid, staring at a fixed point with a vacant look in his eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Amita felt her heart break in two. The pain was immense. And it wasn't just the pain of losing Charlie. It was also the pain of watching his family lose yet another person. This couldn't be happening again. This couldn't be happening to her. They had lost Charlie.

**I will never let you fall**

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

As those words fell on her ears one last time, they took on a new meaning. Amita swore, then and there, she would take care of the Eppes family. She would have to be strong for them. _Charlie would have wanted it that way._ She got up and hugged both of the men.

"Let's go say goodbye."


End file.
